"Sparrow"
Overview Sparrow is a black market dealer for The Aviary, and a former kingpin for an unnamed organization. Life Early Life Sparrow was born on the planet of Deran, where conditions for civilians such as Sparrow and his family were harsh. Sparrow would be frequently left alone in his parents' home, as they had to work long, brutal shifts at a U.E.D Tank assembly factory. Sparrow spent most of his time playing with some of the local children in the village, or drawing pictures of soldiers and ships in his younger years. Rkyon In 3059, in search of better pay, Sparrow's family moved to the planet Rykon, in hopes of getting a job in the high-paying oil industry. His parents got the job, and left sixteen year-old Sparrow on his own again. As is common on Rykon, Sparrow began associating with some notorious figures, the most prevalent being pirates. In 3061, Sparrow got himself caught up in an operation his 'friends' were pulling; an ambush on a United Euralian Defence Force patrol that usually watched the village of Tamaa. However, the ambush did not go as planned. Two soldiers of the five they attacked survived (It was later revealed that the two were Felix Detuy and Ivan Harod, two men that rose to major political power in the U.E.D), and killed a majority of Sparrow's colleagues. Sparrow managed to escape, mostly due to the soldiers' lack of will to pursue any of their fleeing attackers. Upon returning to the village of Rushwa, where that particular group of pirates made their base, he met up with his boss, Mr. Dakarai. As a Dealer Sparrow was quick to learn his trade. Towards the beginning, he started hustling small time crooks into paying large sums of money for easily acquired goods. Later on, he'd consolidated other businesses into Mr.Dakarai's organization, and took large sums of money as a result. Tensions began to grow between Mr.Dakarai and Sparrow, as Sparrow began to hold large influence over the crew. Due to this influence, the men under Mr. Dakarai began to lose faith in their boss. Taking power In 3067, Sparrow decided that he should lead the crew, rallied his supporters, and overthrew Mr. Dakarai. Sparrow, now in full control of the crew, began an aggressive expansion campaign. Anybody that stood against him simply disappeared. The Aviary Things flowed smoothly for the next five years, until Sparrow was contacted by Mr.Griggs, a representative of the black market group known as The Aviary . Mr.Griggs had heard about Sparrow's take over of the crew and his successful expansion campaign, and wanted to recruit. Sparrow, at first, refused the offer in favor of his quickly growing empire. Three months later, it became apparent that The Aviary began to slowly absorb the smaller parts of Sparrow's operation, a tactic that rapidly increased speed as time went on. Sparrow was visited by Mr.Griggs a second time, but without a offer. Mr.Griggs threatened Sparrow, saying that if he didn't join the Aviary, Sparrow's organization would be completely absorbed by the Aviary, and he would be disposed of. Sparrow, having no other choice, joined The Aviary. He passed on all leadership to his Second in command, Morano. Category:MinorCharacters